


And my whole life too.

by technicallyimawriter



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Evan "Buck" Buckley Speaks Spanish, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicallyimawriter/pseuds/technicallyimawriter
Summary: Eddie can’t help but laugh. Buck has this— power of making him feel elated even in the mornings; Eddie hates mornings so whatever Buck is doing to make him feel this way, he hopes he never stops.Keeping his hand there, he scoots him closer until their faces are inches apart. “I love you,” Eddie repeats in a whisper, his eyes landing briefly on Buck’s lips and then back up. “Tu eres mi mundo, Evan.”He’s going to translate right away when Buck leans forward and places a kiss on Eddie’s forehead, so very gently.“Tu eres mi todo, Edmundo,” Buck says against his forehead.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 230





	And my whole life too.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [And my whole life too.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220512) by [missdistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdistress/pseuds/missdistress)



> this wasn't sent to me but i just couldn't help to write this. i love when Eddie speaks Spanish so here it is. Based on [this](https://eddiediaz-buckley.tumblr.com/post/615779656949547008/p-eddie-and-buck-cuddling-in-bed-tangled-up) Anon, this is for you :)
> 
> shortie but goodie, i promise.
> 
> no beta read, we die like men

When he lost Shannon twice, he came to the conclusion that he would never find another love like that and he would simply stay as a single father, receiving the love his son would give him because that was enough. More than enough.

Eddie would spend the rest of his life loving Christopher because his son was everything.

But now, lying in his bed, with Buck tucked in under his chin and tangled sheets on his legs, he can’t help but think how much he has missed this. Someone who loves him back just as much as Eddie loves him.

He never thought he would fall for a man, let alone his best friend but Buck came and made himself home in both his heart and Christopher’s, with no signs of leaving.

Eddie hopes he’s not leaving because he wouldn’t handle losing another loved one.

He feels movement from Buck and then this deep breath, the signs that Buck is waking up. However, Buck doesn’t move after that but keep his head in place.

Eddie smirks. “Come on. I know you’re awake.” He shakes him a little, also noting how soft Buck’s back is and how much Eddie loved peppering kisses on that soft skin last night.

Buck grumbles, but still doesn’t move away. Instead, he moves even closer, tightening his hold on Eddie’s waist. “5 minutes more.”

“If we take 5 minutes, we won’t leave this bed.”

“Exactly,” Buck says, burrowing closer, his voice muffled by Eddie’s neck. “I don’t see why that would be a bad idea.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s already noon,” Eddie tells him and he definitely should confirm but that would be mean he has to move and the last thing he wants is losing this warm cocoon he has made himself with Buck.

It’s very counterproductive this thing of falling in love, he knows.

“And anyways,” Buck says, like he hasn’t heard Eddie, “Chris is not here, so we have the morning to ourselves.”

Chris decided last night that he wanted to spend the night with Abuela, and who’s Eddie to deny anything to his son? And if that gives him the chance to spend some quality time with his second favorite blonde, then he’s not going to complain.

“Exactly,” Eddie mimics Buck’s voice, getting a slap on his arm. He snorts. “Imagine what we could be doing if you weren’t sleeping.”

This time, Buck leans back and looks at Eddie with raised eyebrows. “Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking?” A slow smile forms on his lips. “You really can’t get enough, do you?”

Eddie splutters, his brain short-circuiting for a moment. “What? No, it’s not that. I meant like eating together or watching a movie. Not _that_.”

Buck keeps his brows raised and a smirk on his lips, like he can’t really believe Eddie and truth be told, he can’t believe himself either.

He wouldn’t mind another encore of last night.

Now that he can see Buck in the morning light, he can’t help the deep sigh he exhales. Buck is handsome every day of the week, but here, with his hair tousled, streak marks on his cheeks and sleepy blue eyes and just relaxed, Eddie decides Buck is gorgeous just like this.

“Have someone ever told you how gorgeous you look like this?” Eddie blurts out but it’s not like he can’t help it.

The cocky grin fades to make room for the sheepish little smile Buck has whenever he receives a compliment. His cheeks get this pinkish hue and Eddie— if he could love him more, he would.

“It’s too early for making me blush. Stop.” Buck has half of his face hidden with the pillow but looking at Eddi with bright blue eyes.

He shrugs. “If it was later, I would say the same.” He reaches out to place his hand on Buck’s neck and strokes the baby hairs there. Buck closes his eyes for a second and when he opens then, they are half-lidded. “I love you, you know?”

Bucks nodded and smiles a little. “But I wouldn’t mind hearing it every once in a while. Has a nice ring to it.”

Eddie can’t help but laugh. Buck has this— _power_ of making him feel elated even in the mornings; Eddie hates mornings so whatever Buck is doing to make him feel this way, he hopes he never stops.

Keeping his hand there, he scoots him closer until their faces are inches apart. “I love you,” Eddie repeats in a whisper, his eyes landing briefly on Buck’s lips and then back up. “Tu eres mi mundo, Evan.”

He’s going to translate right away when Buck leans forward and places a kiss on Eddie’s forehead, so very gently.

“Tu eres mi todo, Edmundo,” Buck says against his forehead.

At that, Eddie can’t help to lean back so he’s looking directly at Buck, with surprise on his face. “Since when do you know Spanish?”

“Remember that time I spend in South America? Well,” he shrugs, nonchalantly, very sure on himself, “I learned enough to give one compliment or two.”

_He really is perfect_ , Eddie thinks as he keeps stroking his baby hairs.

Buck leans forward again, until their lips touch, morning breath be damned. It’s chaste, nothing that leads to something heavier, like a full make-out session, but it’s enough to make his heart flutter and for his heart to skip a beat.

After that, Buck goes back to his place, right under Eddie’s chin and burrows closer. “Can you give me 5 minutes?”

Stroking the length of his back, feeling warm all over again, Eddie says, “yeah, 5 minutes more.”

_And my whole life too._

**Author's Note:**

> i love to talk about these two idiots. [hmu :)](https://tobeseentobefound.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> translations:  
> -"Tu eres mi mundo" = you're my world.  
> -"Tu eres mi todo" = you're my everything.
> 
> EDIT: YOU GUYSSS!! we're reaching some countries here. This fic reached Russia and I honestly can't believe someone actually wanted to translate it. I'm flattered and grateful :) [here's the link](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9510709)


End file.
